1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat energy supply system and method for supplying heat energy to a heat utilization facility, and also relates to a method of reconstructing the heat energy supply system by utilizing the existing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one proposal aiming to improve energy efficiency of a heat energy supply system, there is known a combination of a cogeneration system and a heat pump (see, e.g., Patent Document 1: JP,B 7-4212). The heat pump is to take in atmospheric heat, waste heat, etc. In that related art, hot water and cold water produced by the heat pump are utilized as washing water, cooling water, etc. in a facility.
Also, in a system using a heat pump alone without generation of electric power, it is proposed to utilize, as a medium, water instead of Freon that has hitherto been used (see Patent Document 2: JP,A 2001-147055).